Mother
is a character in D.Gray-man: Reverse. She is an old woman who lives in the church in a small part of town. She latered appeared during the Seed of Destruction Arc. Appearance She is a small old lady who carries cigarette to smoke. She has long white (brown in 2000 anime) hair she partly ties in a ponytail. Personality She has a harsh personality but deep down she cares for people's well being. She doesn't tolerate cheating as she hits Allen when he cheats. History She was a patron to Cross Marian. Apparently Allen Walker once indebted to her, it was revealed that she helped Cross care for Allen after Mana's death. Plot The Traveling Clergyman (Reverse) This happens just before Allen reaches the Black Order HQ. He visits Mother to find his way. Allen is taken to meet Mother by Barba and she gives him food and forces him to play poker with him. While playing, Allen tends to cheat as a force of habit but is caught by mother who is frustrated by his upbringing. Allen explains her that he needed to earn money for his travel expenses so he had to take a few bad ways. Mother then inquires Allen about Master Cross. Allen informs her that he's gone missing and he is trying to head to the Exorcist HQ and he needs coordinates. Mother agrees to help but in return of something. At nightfall, Mother takes Allen to a cemetery near the church and shows him a woman named Riza there. She explains how Riza makes her visit everyday and if he helps Riza get back to her feet, Mother will tell him about HQ location. Mother than forces Allen into the cemetery Later when the Broker doctor has been unmasked and tries to escape Mother arrives and gives a surprising kick to the Doctor who loses his consciousness. Mother gives HQ location to Allen and tells him that he isn't fully prepared to be an exorcist. He has to be strong like Riza and be ready to face humans if necessary. The Person Who Sells Souls Arc (Anime only) This arc is an adaptation of the Reverse chapter with a few differences. Allen and Lenalee arrive at Liverpool to meet her, who took care of Allen during his training years with General Cross, to ask her about his master's whereabouts. She gives tells them that she is worried about what is happening in the hospital and fears the earl is involved. Seed of Destruction Arc She was seen wondering and reminiscing about her time with Allen and Cross, and especially wondered if Allen had been consumed by the 14th yet. She was shocked when an exhausted Allen Walker, who was running from Apocryphos and the Order, appeared at her church. Trivia * Mother appeared first in Reverse then in the anime and lastly in the manga. * In D.Gray-Man Reverse, Chapter 1: The Traveling Clergyman, Mother reveals that she watches over the church when Cross is away. * Mother enjoys playing poker, gardening and fishing. She likes cigarettes, liquor and the english garden Barba made. She dislikes Cross's things.Fanbook, Gray log * Mother is the second shortest human adult character (behind Bookman). Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Older Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Reverse Characters Category:Black Order Supporters Category:British Characters